Problem: Luis has 20 apples for every 12 watermelons. Write the ratio of apples to watermelons as a simplified fraction.
Answer: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $20:12$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $20 \text{ to } 12$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{20}{12}=\dfrac{5}{3}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{5}{3}$ is the ratio of apples to watermelons written as a simplified fraction.